If Phineas and Ferb didn't have Musical numbers
If Phineas and Ferb didn't have Musical numbers Written By Gurgy / Flop Starz Linda: Well, a musical act goes to the top of the chart with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics. Then they throw a big diva tantrum, lose their label, then face obscurity. Before they know it, their song is... elevator music. Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again, and no one remembers them. Not that I would know anything about that. Phineas: A one hit wonder...that's interesting. So what should we do today Ferb? Ferb: *Shurgs* *Later* Candace: Oh really? Candace went through the turnstiles and...nothing happened. Candace: Hmmm...I smell a lack of phineas and ferb doing something... Stacy: How can you smell that? Candace: They don't seem to be doing anything. ...Now i don't feel like doing this. I'm gonna go sulk in the dark. Stacy: ...Have fun / One Good Scare Ought To Do It / Phineas: That is, if you can handle it. Isabella: *Hiccup* Okay! Phineas: Let's walk inside the haunted house now. Isabella: ...Is this it? Phineas: Yes. Yes it is. Isabella: I expected something more...spectacular Phineas: ...Well that's all i got. Isabella: ..i'm going home now / Rollercoaster The Musical / Phineas: You know Ferb, one of the best days we ever had was when we build that rollercoaster. We should do it again! Ferb: Why? Phineas: I don't know. We won't do it in any special way. We're just gonna do it! Ferb: ...No. I'm going back to bed. Phineas: Oh quiet you. / Dude We're Getting The Band Back Together / Sherman: I've been hanging out here ever since. Phineas: ...You seem to have rhythm to me. Sherman: I disagree. And there's no way i'm joining the band again. Phineas: I'll give you anything! Money, woman...men? Sherman: No thanks. Phineas: Ah well, maybe we can celebrate Mom and Dad's Anniversary another way *A few days later* Phineas: I can't believe mom and dad got a divorce / Summer Belongs To You / Phineas: You heard the man, let's enjoy this party! *Later* Isabella: ...This isn't much of a party. It needs...something. Jeremy: Yes. Yes it does. Candace: Jeremy! You came home early! Jeremy: Yes...but i forgot why. This dull looking party made me forget. Candace: Well, remember that thing on the bridge? Jeremy: I think..it was something about root beer right? Candace: No! You know, the B word... Jeremy: Candace! There are children present! Candace: No the other one! And the G word! Jeremy: Oh yeah that. I'm kinda out of it right now, and nothing...awesome is happening. So let's forgot about that, okay? Candace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Phineas: Ferb, next project: Extra Strength ear plugs. / Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation / Doofenshmirtz: There are plenty of other holidays i can't stand. Like...well i can't really think of any actually. Strange, isn't it? I guess i'm indifferent to most holidays, as well as Christmas. Well, perry the platypus, i guess i don't need to use the machine. You can destory it, i;m going to bed. *Later* Phineas: Well that was an okay day. We didn't really do much after cheering the city up. It was..sort of boring actually. Candace: Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Jeremy! I don't have a gift! What will i do? Phineas: ...He's right behind you. Candace: ...crud. Well i guess you're gonna be understanding like usual, right? Jeremy: Normally yes, but Christmas is the season of giving, and you didn't give. I'm...kinda disappointed. Candace: But Jeremy... Jeremy: Really disappointed...*Walks away* Candace: 2nd verse, same as the first...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ferb: /...All this just because we didn't sing? Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Gurgy's Pages